Mirror, Mirror
by WhiteWolfShaera
Summary: How will Kiba react when he finds out that there's another white wolf...and she looks exactly like him? And she's been to Paradise? That makes things interesting. Possible KibaOC. On hiatus.
1. Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or the original characters…if I did, it wouldn't be called a fanfic, now would it? But I do own the rest of these characters.

_"I'm a stitch away  
From making it  
And a scar away  
From falling apart...apart"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In his dream, Kiba was motionless, suspended in the air. And suddenly he was above a vast forest, looking down on a white she-wolf. She looked up and around, and Kiba gasped. He felt as if he was looking in a mirror, so unnatural was the resemblance; but he knew instinctively that they were not of the same blood._

_Without a moment's notice, the she-wolf bolted, and Kiba remained directly above her no matter how much she moved. Then, below, she stopped on a dime. As Kiba looked around, his eyes caught a man kneeling on a ledge of rock. The rifle in his hands was pointed directly at the she-wolf. Kiba opened his mouth, trying to howl out a warning, but no sound came._

_She leapt at the instant the hunter fired his gun—and time seemed to stand still; the bullet could have hit or missed her. But it found its mark, just below her ribs, and she hit the ground hard._

-------

Kiba jerked awake, sitting up and finding himself drenched in a cold sweat. He took a quick look at the others. Toboe wasn't far off, curled in a ball; Hige and Blue lay further off; Tsume was alone; and Cheza was nearby, sleeping silently. Kiba sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of sorrow from his dream.

_That's all it was_, he told himself, _it was just a dream._ He laid back and closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep—just as Hige opened his own eyes.

He stood, stretched, and looked down at Blue. He knelt and shook her gently.

"Blue…wake up, Blue."

She opened her eyes heavily. "What do you want, Hige?" she said sleepily.

"Let's go for a walk, huh?"

Blue smiled and yawned. She got up and they walked out of the clearing. The two ambled along for a couple of miles; Hige making bad jokes and Blue playfully criticizing them.

Hige stopped dead. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

Blue stood beside him. "There's another wolf here," she said, surprised.

Hige gave her his famous carefree grin. "Why don't we pay our friend a visit?" He started forward, Blue following cautiously.

"Are you sure, Hige?"

"What've we got to lose?" he said. "Not much, that's for sure!" He took off and they followed the scent for a few miles.

He halted in front of the oldest and very simply the largest tree they'd ever seen. It was easily six feet around, and a hundred feet tall.

He looked at Blue; the scent was strong. She nodded and they started around the side of the tree.

Hige couldn't believe his eyes. _We just saw Kiba! So what's he doing here…and how did he get here before we did? Wait…this is a female?_

Blue immediately rolled the unconscious she-wolf onto her back. She was bleeding from the chest—a gunshot wound? Blue thought of men shooting wolves and was painfully reminded of her former "owner."

The strange wolf stirred and opened her eyes. Unlike the gold of most wolves', they were a deep, piercing green. She sprang to her feet and snarled, but slowly sank back to the ground from the pain.

-Who are you-, she asked, -and what do you want?-

"Hey, take it easy," Hige said. "We just wanted to see if you were okay."

The white wolf eyed Blue curiously. -You also have something to say.-

Blue hesitated, and then said, "Come with us."

Hige's eyebrows shot up, but he kept his mouth shut.

The she-wolf stared at them thoughtfully. -Well, where are you going?-

"To Paradise," said Blue and Hige in chorus.

The wolf cocked her head. -I'll come with you. But I have to see what the rest of my pack wants to do.-

"Your pack is here?"

-Yeah.- She stood, wobbled for a moment, and sat down.

"Wait," Hige said, "I never got your name. Mine's Hige, by the way, and this is Blue."

-My name is Shaera.- The she-wolf lifted her muzzle to the sky and howled. She held it for so long that it seemed to reach the rising sun. Then she stopped and listened, and several calls answered hers.

Shaera stood now without shaking and looked Blue in the eye. -They'll come, but I think…- Her eyes sparkled inquisitively. -There are other wolves here.-

Hige and Blue became wolves as well.

-Yeah, our pack,- said Blue.

-It smells like…flowers…-

Blue took the time now to look Shaera over. She was a magnificent she-wolf, with a proud muzzle and shining eyes. Her tail was unnaturally long and bushy and, unlike most, her coat was pure and had no variations of color.

_Just like Kiba_, Blue thought wonderingly. _Exactly like Kiba…_

She was snapped out of her reverie by Hige's voice.

-…yeah, that would be Cheza.-

Shaera looked confused. -Cheza is a flower? You named a flower?-

-Well, not really. How would I explain this? Um…Cheza is a flower maiden, and…-

-Hige!-

Toboe ran through the trees, his furry face lit up with joy. -We found you guys! We had no idea where you went, and Tsume said…- His voice faded as he studied Shaera.

Kiba and Tsume came behind him, as wolves, with Cheza. Kiba immediately went to stand beside Hige, and spoke with him softly. At one point, Blue reminded Hige of Shaera.

Kiba looked up and froze. He seemed to shake the surprise off and took two cautious steps forward.

There, in the center of it all, Kiba stood face-to-face with his mirror image.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is kind of my first actual fanfic, so…I want reviews! I will accept flames, cuz you can't be a better writer if you don't fix anything!! I don't care 'bout anything else, but pleeeeez review!!! Lyrics from "The (After) Life Of The Party" by Fall Out Boy.


	2. Without a Doubt

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Alright, so, I've decided that since it takes a lot of thinking for these, if I don't get at least 3 reviews I'm gonna stop writing it.

"_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I hear you've been bleeding"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every muscle in Kiba's body was tense as he stared into his own face. _This is her_, he thought._ She was the one in my dream_.

-He shot you-, Kiba said simply.

-What?-

-That man on the cliff. He shot you.-

Shock registered on Shaera's face. Then an incredible fury clouded her eyes, and she turned and ran.

Kiba hesitated, but tore after her. Blue started forward as well, but Hige stood in front of her.

-I think he needs time to think about this.-

Cheza walked slowly in the direction that Kiba had taken. This time it was Toboe's turn to start.

"This one will go alone," Cheza said. She smiled. "It's fine."

-------

Shaera showed her teeth and snarled at Kiba. Her tail stood straight in the air. -What exactly do you think you're doing?-

Kiba looked away. –I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just…need to know…I need to know…-

-Why we look like twins?-

Kiba looked back. He growled; Shaera was laughing. But then, without warning, she became deadly serious.

-I know what you're looking for, Kiba.- She locked eyes with him. –I've been there. I've been to Paradise.-

Kiba froze. –You…you've been there?-

Tsume ran in, as a human. "Kiba, we have to move now. There's a hunter out here."

Kiba and Shaera disguised themselves as well. Shaera looked around warily and suddenly turned to run.

"Too late, you damn wolf." A bullet hit Shaera in the shoulder and she went down.

As Tsume ran to kill the human, Kiba leaned Shaera against a tree.

Tsume crouched beside him. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Kiba pulled her sleeve down over her shoulder to check the wound.

Tsume stared. "How could…something like that happen?"

Kiba growled. Shaera's shoulder had long, deep cuts all over it. He moved both arms out of her sleeves and moved the shirt down to the top of her bra.

Now Tsume joined Kiba in growling. Shaera's torso was covered almost entirely with the same cuts.

They maneuvered her shirt back on and Kiba went back to look at the hunter.

"This guy shot her this morning, too."

"Yeah," Tsume said, "and she looked pretty freaked out that you knew about it. Pissed off, too."

He looked at Shaera; she was coming around.

"Hell, but I'm sore," she complained. She looked at Kiba and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

Kiba was staring at her. "You were telling me…about Paradise."

Tsume blinked. _Paradise?_

"Oh. Right…well, boys, Paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be." She paused. "I have to say…it's a thousand times better."

Kiba and Tsume glanced at each other.

"Tsume," Kiba said quietly, "go get the others. I think they'll need to hear this too."

Tsume stood and ran south.

Kiba looked at Shaera. "Now, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

She nodded. "You had asked me why we are the same. I was about to answer when I was…shot again." She closed her eyes. "A few months ago—no, I can't keep track of the time anymore. I was with my own pack, and we were going to Paradise. I had my two best friends and my younger sister with me. We ran as hard as we could, and many times we were nearly killed."

Shaera sighed and put her head in her hands. "We finally made it to Paradise. It had taken so long, and it was so hard…but we were not allowed to enter."

Kiba listened intently.

"Paradise has a gatekeeper. She is the most beautiful and terrible she-wolf I've ever seen, and she called herself Varah. You would not believe her size—she is twice the size of any normal wolf. She looked us over for what seemed like days, but I'm sure was only a few minutes.

"Finally she looked at me, and she said, 'You will not enter this Paradise until you return here. And when you return, you must have with you the other Gate.' I had no idea what she was talking about. So I asked her what she meant—how could we already have one gate, we had nothing with us. She answered me by saying, 'You are the first Gate. To enter Paradise, both Gates must be opened. You must find and bring with you the other Gate.'"

Shaera looked at Kiba and her gaze was filled with sorrow. "You are the other Gate, Kiba. I knew it as soon as I saw you—we match, we are identical, how could it be anyone else?"

Kiba smiled. "I'm glad that you found us then. I don't think I would have been able to face the others if we made it to Paradise and had to leave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin, I love reading what you guys have to say about my stuff! And if you have anything to say about my characters, I'd love to hear that too! Lyrics from "Heaven Help Us" by My Chemical Romance.


	3. Kai

**I'm A PureEvil:** Well thank you so very much! Yes I know, she's supposed to know his name.

**Fan Boy 101:** I'm so glad you like it! It took me a while to think that up.

**Shane Akame Ginga San:** Yay!!

**EyesRutherfordismyfriend:** Thanks!

**Yoro Inu:** I'm glad you like her. She is very…..complex.

**TwilightMoon416:** Sure thing. I plan on it!

**Sharlea North: **Yeah well, you know how I work. If I took it to school, you'd be bugging me so much about it I'd never get anything done!

_"I've been locked inside  
Your heart-shaped box  
For four whole weeks"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaera walked behind the rest of the pack, setting herself apart from the others. Her eyes glowed in the last rays of sunlight.

-Do you think she's really been there?- Toboe whispered. -She said so much about it.-

-Didn't sound like she made it up, though, did it, runt?- Hige sighed. -I just wish we could find out for ourselves. That Varah chick sounded pretty amazing too, huh?-

Blue bit him.

-We will, Hige!- Toboe insisted. -We'll all go to Paradise, together.-

Tsume stiffened and looked back.

None of them had noticed the wolf walking beside Shaera. Her black fur was accented by a gray face and paws.

-And you are?-

The she-wolf growled. -I'm Kai. And who are you to talk so tough? There's no need to be so tense, we're all wolves here.-

Kiba spoke to Shaera. -Did you say the rest of your pack was coming as well?-

-I thought so. Where are the others, Kai?-

Kai huffed. -They won't be coming with us. Xiara chose to tell me—now, of all times!—that she's pregnant, and she's staying in the city with Reki.-

-What about Charisma?-

-She told me she'd catch up with us later.-

-But she doesn't know the way,- Shaera growled.

-I know. I practically begged her to come with us, but she wouldn't budge. I wonder why she's convinced herself so much to stay, anyway.-

Kiba cut in. -So it's just you two, then?-

Shaera shrugged. -I guess so. We can just leave then.-

-If you're sure.-

Cheza put her hand on Shaera's head as they started moving. "This one will walk with you for a while. Tell this one about your previous journey."

-Well…there were four of us: me and Kai, my little sister Cari and Kai's older brother, Koura. There's not much to tell until we finally got to Paradise.

Kai interrupted. -First of all, we couldn't believe we'd actually done it. I mean, we didn't think we'd ever actually get there! But when Varah told us we couldn't go in…I think Koura and Cari lost it. We worked so hard, and went so far to get there, and it was all for nothing? They wouldn't have it. So they attacked Varah.-

Shaera took over again. -That's the most senseless thing they could have done. She had no choice but to kill them, so I don't blame her for it. They just acted on instinct, and stupidly. So Kai and I went back to the city we grew up in, and we got together with some others and formed a pack. I can't believe they won't come with us—they were all so excited about going to Paradise…- She stopped.

Cheza held her hands over her heart. "This one can hear the plants in the city. The ones that belong to the nobles; they are eager to speak with this one." She looked at Shaera sadly. "They told this one what the nobles did to you."

Shaera averted her gaze to the ground. -I'll kill that noble. I'd kill them all for what he did to me.-

-We're stopping here for a while,- Kiba called back. They were at the edge of the forest.

Kai and Shaera disguised themselves and sat with their backs against a tree.

Kai brushed her dark hair out of her face. "You never told any of us…what did they do to you?"

Shaera bristled. "They captured me and imprisoned me in the most hellish place you could ever imagine. Then this noble…he…he decided to use me as an experiment. He told the soldiers to see how much damage a wolf can take. They were, of course, very willing to try."

Though pretending to listen to Hige, Tsume's thoughts went back to the cuts on Shaera's chest.

"Which one of those bastards was it?" he growled. "I'd be willing to bet it wasn't one of those cowards in the East."

"No," Shaera murmured. "It was Dante."

Tsume clicked his tongue. "That noble's a real piece of work," he said.

"You know him?" Kiba asked.

"Not really. He was the ruling noble in the city I came from. And let me tell you, from what I've heard he could almost be as bad as Jagara."

Hige snorted. "I dunno about that."

"I do," Shaera said quietly. She got up and started walking, blending in with the incoming mist.

"Well she didn't have to be so damn stingy about it," Hige complained.

"Just leave it alone, Hige," Blue said.

"I'm really sorry."

Everyone turned to look at Kai.

"I didn't mean to just pop up or anything. I'm sorry if you guys feel like I should leave."

"Don't be silly," Toboe said. "We don't care. As long as you're a wolf, we don't care. Isn't that right, Kiba? She's allowed to stay, right?"

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this one's shorter, too! I'll make sure to make the next one longer. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I was really happy with all the reviews last chapter! Thanks guys! Lyrics from "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana.


	4. Living the Dream

_**The ruby wolf:** Thanks! I love it when people talk to me about my characters._

_**Sharlea North:** lol! Yeah, I don't plan on adding many more characters. It would get too confusing!_

_**Fan Boy 101:** Here's your new chapter!_

_**Shirou:** Glad you like it! I always like getting new readers._

_**whitewolf31645: **Thanks, I get really excited when I'm complimented like that. Who doesn't???_

_"My eyes can't believe what they have seen  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my memories  
Oh doctor doctor I must have gotten sick somehow  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want them answered on the spot right now"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We've walked for days…a never-ending road, that's what it is._ Kai trained her eyes on the setting sun. _But no,_ she thought. _It does end…in Paradise._

They were passing through a little town, almost barren of people, and had nearly reached the edge of it.

"You guys smell that?"

They stopped.

"Smell what, Hige?" Blue asked. She lifted her head and experimentally sniffed the air.

"Over here," Hige said. He padded off, leading the rest of them to the unknown scent.

"Aha," he growled triumphantly. The others gathered around to see a bunch of hairs on the ground. The hairs were a dark tan, but the tips were flecked with gold.

Shaera bent down to examine them. Instantly, her eyes lit up and she shivered excitedly.

"Come on, guys!" She turned and took off.

"Wait, Shae!" Kai called. She ran after her. "Give us a clue here!"

Tsume raised an eyebrow skeptically, but followed with the others.

It didn't take long for Shaera to find what she was looking for. She stopped in front of an abandoned apartment building, looking up at the windows as if expecting something.

When nothing happened, she ran into the building.

The guys started to run after her, but Kai interrupted.

"Let her go. If she needs us, I'm pretty sure she'll tell us. Besides, she looked really freaked out about something, don't you think?"

---------------------

Shaera rushed up the stairs, all the way to the top floor. She went instinctively to the last door on the right.

The door refused to open. She frantically jogged the doorknob and, when that proved unsuccessful, she kicked the door down.

Walking slowly into the room, Shaera noticed that it was bare—except for a pile of torn blankets in the very center.

Sitting on the blankets was a young woman of about twenty-five. Her face was unnaturally exhausted and sad for her age. Her black hair bore streaks of silver.

She smiled warmly and stood.

Shaera ran to the figure and threw her arms around her. Silent tears ran down both of their faces.

"Rathara, what happened to you? You…" Shaera pulled back. "You're blind," she whispered.

Rathara's expression softened. "Little sister, you've grown so much…it's in your very voice." She paused. "I have been…blessed…with visions. Visions of what has been happening to you, given to me at the very moment that they occurred."

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I could only see you as I remembered you, but what I have seen has wounded my heart and severely damaged my eyes. I can no longer use them at all."

"But why?" Shaera cried. "Why did this happen to you? What did you ever do to deserve something like this?"

"The Great Spirit has chosen me to share your sorrows and your joys. Your joy is as much mine, but your hardships tear me apart."

"But Rath…come with us. Come to Paradise. Maybe—maybe Varah will give you your eyes back. Just think of it, Rath! To see again! Wouldn't you love it?"

Shaera's sister looked at her wistfully.

----------------------------

"She is sad," Cheza said. "But she is happy. She has found something she once thought to be lost."

Toboe looked at the building quizzically. "She found something? What could she find in a place like this?"

"Nothing decent, anyway," Hige said, sniffing. "The runt's got a point there."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know, I personally don't know why she brought us here, of all places. There's no food, for one thing."

"You can't be hungry," Tsume said exasperatedly.

"Guys," Kiba interrupted.

The front door of the complex swung open. Shaera stepped outside, leading another woman out by the hand. Her black and silver hair was tied back and her eyes caught the sunlight.

"She's blind," Toboe said wonderingly.

Kiba went straight up to Rathara. He took her hand and gingerly put it on the side of his face. She smiled, surprised, and slowly traced the contours of his face with her fingertips.

She looked around for her sister, and Shaera put her hand on Rathara's shoulder. Rathara just nodded.

The others, in turn (though some reluctantly), allowed the same. Cheza was last.

When Rathara felt the slight ripple of veins creeping up Cheza's neck, she stopped.

"The flower maiden," she murmured. "So that makes two of us with useless eyes.

"I had not thought that I would live to see you. So many of us thought you were just a legend. None of us ever thought to actually…be with you…"

Cheza put her hand on Rathara's comfortingly. "This one did not think to meet any wolves, either. This one thought that it would wither and die. Until Kiba came for it."

"…Kiba?" Rathara toyed with the word. "Varah said that name to me once."

Blue started. "Varah?"

"What else did she say?" Shaera asked quickly.

"She said that Kiba is the First. The First Gate, that is. The Second is…"

"Shaera is the Second," Kiba said. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Rathara replied. "The two Gates are essential to the opening of Paradise. Without the Gates, none of the wolves can enter."

"So…" Shaera said slowly, "the longer it takes us to get to Paradise…"

"The more wolves are denied entrance," Kiba finished.

"That's awful!" Blue cried. "You mean they finally make it all the way there, and they're turned away at the very gates? It isn't right!"

"No, it's not," Rathara agreed. "But the Great Spirit has her own reasons. I'm sure, whatever they are, they're good enough for this."

"Yeah, they'd better be," Tsume growled. "Otherwise the whole journey was pointless for all the others."

"We gotta get going then, don't we?"

They all dropped their human disguises. Rathara's was the gold-flecked coat, giving her the appearance of a two-toned animal. Her fur shimmered two different shades in the new moonlight. She ran directly beside Shaera so as not to get lost.

-Man, I love the full moon!- Hige exclaimed.

He howled excitedly. Blue picked it up first, and then the rest of them joined in. The night echoed with a chorus of wolf songs.

Hundreds of miles away, the tracking radar of Jagara's wolf hunters went haywire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was gonna try not to bring Jagara into this, but it makes for a more exciting story, don'tcha think? Well, I do. Screw the nobles. If you have any questions or suggestions for the next chapter, I will be glad to have them. Unlike a lot of other authors, if I think your idea is good I will use it! With credit to you, of course. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, so be ready for it! Lyrics from "The Phrase That Pays" by The Academy Is...


	5. Shiny Stuff

**Fan Boy 101:** Ah! My most avid reviewer! I tried to update soon, at least. If you like this, then you'll love the next chapter.

**Sharlea North:** Well, I'm glad "you likey."

**Michell: **Well...thanks, I guess.

**A Flaming Moon:** No, not all of them will die. Muahahahaha! Just kidding. I don't plan on killing off many people, but that may change. And about Shae...you read my mind. She's definitely different. You got what you asked for in this chapter, but I'm afraid it'll be too much.

_"This shining city built of gold  
A far cry from innocence  
There's more than meets the eye round here  
Look to the waters of the deep  
A city of evil"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cher Degre sat behind a table covered with tracking instruments. Odd blips and flashing lights disrupted the silence every few seconds.

"We need all this crap to find a frickin' flower?" one soldier asked, earning himself a sharp reprimand from his commander.

"Our orders are to bring back the target with detectable life signs. If this 'crap' is what it takes for me to get paid, I don't really see any problem with it."

Cher interrupted. "Unit B says that Jagara's WolfOps have located Cheza," she reported to the captain of the airship. "Apparently they're closer than we are."

"Increase speed to 220 knots," the captain ordered.

"220 knots, sir."

One of the instruments turned red and beeped loudly. Several dots on the holographic screen flashed.

"Bank left, make it hard!" the captain shouted. The airship tilted almost vertically in an instant.

The ship came out of the clouds. Directly below was one of Jagara's own, gleaming black and red.

The weapons commander turned to his captain, who shook his head.

"Stand down, Commander. If they were going to shoot at us, they would've done it by now. When they make the first move on the target, we'll shoot 'em out of the sky. Stay alert."

"You had better be right, Captain."

------------------------------

"I hate that sound."

"C'mon, Tsume, you should be used to it by now."

Shaera looked up. She hated it too. More of the things—that's just what they needed. She grimaced at the thought.

"You alright, Shaera?" Toboe asked.

Oh yeah. She was peachy. And to top it off, she had an awful headache. It wasn't helping, either. In fact, it was getting worse.

By the time they were level with the airships, Shaera's head felt like it was going to explode. She could hardly keep up with the others, when most of the time she was the fastest of them all.

Within seconds the pain reached the point of being ear-splitting. Shaera could have sworn she felt her skull crack. The earth, however, did crack, and as she fell beneath it the crevice sealed itself again.

------------------------------

Shaera awoke to a minor headache. She realized the ground beneath her was soft and grassy, not rocky like the kind she'd just been standing on.

Suddenly thirsty, she licked her fangs and was surprised to notice the slightly metallic taste on her tongue. _Blood tastes metallic, right?_

She raised a paw to her mouth to lick it, stopped cold, and set it lightly back on the ground.

_What the hell…?_

Shaera flexed her claws.

My _claws?_

They were silver. Bright silver, reflecting the sunlight, they shone like steel.

But the moon had been out when she was with the others.

She snapped her jaws and heard the sharp click of metal on metal.

-Pretty, aren't they?-

Shaera wasn't surprised to see Varah standing in front of her, fiery fur gleaming.

-They are nice,- Shaera admitted. -Mind telling me what they're for?-

-You assume there's a catch?- Varah asked innocently.

-There's always a catch.-

-Not this time. You get a lucky break, Shaera.-

The white she-wolf tried to look offended. -I was trying to be serious.-

Varah sighed. -All right. There is a catch. But,- she added, seeing the look on Shaera's face, -you don't have to worry about it until you make it back here.- She paused.

-And?-

-And you only get the shiny things because you're a…hm, what _would_ the wolves call you?...a demigod. A direct descendant of the first wolf.-

-Oh, gee. That's great. More for me to deal with.-

-And now you have to leave. I know it's a lot to bear,- she said gently. -You'll get through it.-

-Easy for you to say.-

------------------------------

"Where'd she go?" Kai asked suddenly. They'd managed to lose the airships in a crowded city.

"I could have sworn she was right behind me," Blue agreed.

"Behind you? Well, that tells you there's a problem with her."

"Shut up, Hige." Blue sighed. "But you're right. She's always at the front of the pack."

Rathara closed her eyes. "I don't know where she is. I can't contact Varah, either."

"Do you think there's a chance they could be together?" Kiba asked.

Rathara blinked. "I don't know. As far as Varah's told me, she's never transported a living being."

"So she's transported a dead one?" Tsume said sarcastically.

"Well, yes."

Awkward silence.

"Um…so she's like the Grim Reaper or something?"

"She guides the dead wolves to…wherever they go. No one is allowed to know where that is," Rathara explained.

"Oh."

They walked on in silence until they reached the center of the city. There was not a soul in sight, and it was eerily quiet.

"That can't be good."

They all scattered as a torrent of gunfire came from every direction.

Even as they did so, each of them realized it really came to no point. None of them knew where or if they would meet up with the others.

As they began to run in every possible direction, a sharp howl echoed throughout the empty walls of the falling city. As one they turned north and followed the call.

At this point, the voice of any wolf was an excuse easily taken up. Being with a stranger in the same situation was better than being alone.

The rendezvous point was just outside the city, well within reach of the soldiers. It didn't matter—if any one of the wolves wasn't willing to die for his pack, he didn't deserve Paradise.

They met Shaera, as a human, facing a wall of Jagara's troops alone. One by one, they lined up beside her.

She smiled, silver teeth gleaming, eagerly awaiting the battle.

_There's no way I'm letting a human get the better of me in any fight._

The assault began.

They had no problem fighting their way through the first squadron. The second were different; they knew what they were fighting.

"Hey, guys," Kai called. "There's no sense holding back. These guys aren't pretending they don't know."

Shaera's fangs cut through bone like a knife through butter. No, even better. Through water.

It was pure bloodlust that got them all through the fight.

------------------------------

By the time they'd escaped the last of the troops, every one of the wolves was about to drop where they stood.

To put it lightly, their brawl with the soldiers had been exhausting.

Toboe complained that he could hardly stand.

"Get used to it, kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it like that, guys, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Well, I know what I'll put in the next chapter, but I had nothing else special for this one. Hope you liked it. Please review! Promise I'll update in LESS than two weeks! Lyrics from "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold.


	6. Don't Play With Fire

So much for two weeks, huh? Well, to be honest, I completely forgot about this fanfic. I feel so stupid. Sorry guys, I really am!

**Fan Boy 101**: Sorry to make you wait...hope you like it, though. I myself didn't really like the last chapter.

**DarkWolf24**: Thanks! Yeah, about the updating-soon thing. Sorry 'bout that!

_"With just a look  
They shook  
And heavens bowed before him  
Simply a look  
Can break  
Your heart"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, Shae. We didn't know that…"

"Shit yeah! I didn't either, dumbass!" Shaera shouted at Hige.

"Cool it, Shae," Kai said nervously. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah…" Shaera sat down. She hadn't even realized she'd been standing up until Kai's voice broke her assault on Hige.

"I know he didn't. I just…needed to vent a little bit. Sorry Hige, I didn't realize…"

"Yeah, it's okay," Hige laughed. "To be honest, it really isn't that new to me. But usually it's Tsume that does it."

"Stuff it, porky."

"See what I mean?"

Kai and Shaera slunk away from the argument, Kai to talk to Cheza and Shaera to stand next to Kiba, who was looking up at the sun as if to challenge it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he said quietly, "the way it's always there? How it's always looking out for everything in the world?"

The sun reflected like fire in his eyes when he looked back at her, waiting for her answer.

"It is. Koura used to say…" she paused unexpectedly and swallowed hard. "He used to say that the sun would always protect us." She stopped again and smiled bitterly. "We haven't been seeing it much lately though, have we?"

"Koura was Kai's brother?" Kiba asked gently.

"Yeah," Shaera whispered. She couldn't keep her eyes from watering and tilted her head so that her hair shadowed her face.

Kiba's eyes softened. He put his hand on Shaera's shoulder and she looked up, surprised.

Kiba blinked. Before now, he would have never believed that Shaera, of anyone in the pack, would be standing in front of him crying, even if she'd tried her best not to.

She couldn't imagine why she was crying now. She'd never cried before, not since she thought she'd lost Rath…not in front of anyone. She hated herself for it.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't need to say anything else. Shaera blinked and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but none of the others seemed to have noticed that she was crying.

She smiled. "I must look terrible…" Her smile just got wider until she was laughing, if only a little bit.

Kiba couldn't help but notice, even after she'd been crying, how beautiful she still looked...but he didn't know what to say.

Shaera turned and walked over to where Hige and Tsume were still arguing and pushed Hige playfully on the ground. She became a wolf, turned to Tsume, bowed and wagged her tail.

-C'mon Tsume, you're not that old yet, are you?- She took off around a rock and jumped on top of it.

He grinned. -Get real.-

Blue and Toboe joined in soon enough, a mass of wriggling furry bodies, and playfulness got the better of him too. Soon they were all jumping on each other and growling like pups.

-When's the last time you had this much fun, Tsume?- Hige laughed. -You were probably a year old, maybe?-

-Please,- Tsume growled and dove at him.

--------------------

"…Are you sure this is…"

"Yes, Doctor. This was one of the books we found in Dante's possession," said the soldier obediently. "It's a book on their…ah…"

"The wolves' religion," Cher said breathlessly. "It's incredible…"

She turned the page and read carefully, continuing to translate the script of the nobles.

…_And the White Flower will be the beacon that guides us to Paradise…And Paradise will not open without the Gates, alike as one but each inscribed with its own pattern…The Gates will take shape as two of us, but as bold and white as the Flower herself…_

Cher paused despite herself. She reread the passage, but shook her head as if to clear it and continued reading.

…_The Gatekeeper will watch over them as her own children, and they will be as untouchable once united, as together they are whole…For without the Gates the End will come for us as well as for humans…_

She looked up at the soldier, who raised an inquiring eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and turned the page.

…_And the Sight will come to one, who will lose its own in exchange for such a gift from the Great Spirit…The Great Spirit will instruct the Gatekeeper to aid the Gates, as is her duty…And the Second Gate will be equal in all ways to the First Gate, though directly of the First Wolf it may be…The First Gate will find that in itself it is as much as the Second…_

So the Gates were supposed to be like leaders for the others, because without them Paradise wouldn't open…?

…_And though the road will seem never-ending, it will end in Paradise…_

Suddenly Cher blinked, looked at the soldier (who was starting to look annoyed), and flipped back to another page.

…_The Gates will take the shape as two of us, but as bold and white as the Flower herself…_

And she remembered.

"One of the wolves with Cheza is white," she told the soldier.

As if he knew what that meant. The radio at his waist beeped loudly.

--------------------

-Kiba, come on,- Shaera said urgently. -You're really supposed to see this.-

He sighed. -I didn't say I wouldn't.- He was finding it hard to say no to her. -I'll come with you.-

So they went.

Only when he started to wonder where in the hell they were going did she stop. Suddenly too, not with any warning. Then again, she usually didn't.

Shaera sprang at him. They snapped at each other and after she backed off a little, he was fuming.

-What the hell was that for?- he almost snarled.

Her brilliant eyes were desperate, almost panicked when she jumped again.

Adrenaline was pumping through his body and he had to fight himself not to hurt her. He was furious with himself when he realized that was what he wanted.

Shaera backed away when she noticed the fire erupt behind Kiba's eyes.

It took him a long moment to recognized that what her eyes held was fear, and was suddenly afraid of what he'd done to make her look at him like that.

Shaera was breathing heavily. She'd gotten him to do it—his teeth and claws were now silver like hers—but his eyes…that wasn't supposed to happen. She thought for a moment that he was actually going to hurt her…

And then Varah appeared out of nowhere. Shaera nearly fell over herself in her surprise.

It hit her abruptly that his teeth and claws shouldn't have turned silver…

"Varah?" she asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Why did his turn silver? He's not a…I mean, he's not…" she stammered.

"No, of course he's not."

Kiba stood still, confusion muddling his thoughts.

"But why—?"

Varah laughed. "It's because he's a Gate, Shaera."

"I thought…you told me…"

"I lied."

And then they were all laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that one was alright, considering how long it's been since I updated...it was pretty fun to write, though. Maybe the next one will come more quickly. I've learned not to make promises. Haha! You know what I'll ask...review please! Thanks guys. Lyrics from "Miss Murder" by AFI.


End file.
